


Dammed If You Do

by chimeraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeraking/pseuds/chimeraking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrap up for "Beacon Hills Crossing" Roleplay Group! New Members Welcome! (See End Notes for Details)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammed If You Do

Theo pulled out his phone, staring at the it for a moment and taking a small breath before looking up to the full moon. He knew it was time, time for all of this to end but he was unsure the outcome. Theo wasn’t sure if he or anyone else would make it. But, The Beast of Gevaudan wasn’t just going wait until they were ready and they were losing Mason more and more as the days went on as he remained trapped deep within the shadows of La Bete.  


“Dammed if we don’t…” he quietly spoke to himself as he sent out a group text, to everyone who’d agreed to help.  
Surprisingly, most of Beacon; though at the same time it was unsurprising. Everyone wanted The Beast gone. But a truce of this size, between all three packs, months ago it’s something that Theo would have never thought possible but here he was. Sending the text that he hoped marked the end of La Bete.  
Theo stared at the text recipients list. Those who would help.  


• Jennifer Blake  
• Maryssa Dixon  
• Liam Dunbar  
• Colin Wallace  
• Ethan  
• Cora Hale  
• Peter Hale  
• Derek Hale  
• Stiles Stilinski  
• Scott McCall  
• Jackson Whittemore  
• Lydia Martin  
• Isaac Lahey  
• Kat Wallace  


There were more in Beacon willing to help but they couldn’t cover everyone; they’d have other things to do in Beacon; contingency plans and evacuations to get ready for should they fail. It paid to be prepared, even if preparing meant knowing full well that you might not survive.  


Within an hour, everyone had gathered; Peter, Scott, and Theo stood in front of the crowd of supernatural civilians and Theo nodded to both Scott and Peter.  


Peter spoke first. “Alright, now, not, all of us are on the best of terms. But, we’ve become better since our first encounter and we all need each other at the moment. Making this, a perfect opportunity to right some wrongs.” Peter spoke, the last part sliding a small look to Theo whose eyes shifted to the side a bit.  


“Look, we can do this, fixing our mistakes or not. If we don’t do this, a lot of people are going to die.” It was Scott that spoke as he took a step forward, looking over the crowd who gave a nod to both statements, both were true.  


“Anything else?” asked Cora, her eyes shifting to Theo. “We’ve heard from two Alphas, let’s hear from the Chimera.”  


Theo sighed a bit, and looked at them. “Look, if we don’t do this, we’re screwed and yeah, some of us might not make it back but, look. I’m not letting some glorified shadow take anyone out so, as Peter and Scott and I talked, pairing people up is the best way to go. You all can, and will watch each other’s backs.”  


The crowd nodded once again and Scott spoke. “Alright then. The druids will cover each other. Jennifer, Maryssa and Colin and guarding them will be us.”  


Peter nodded as Jennifer, Maryssa and Colin moved to the side to show who had not yet been paired or grouped up. “Obviously, we’re expecting a fight from not only La Bete, but his necromancers parading around in tin cans. Ethan, Liam, Stiles, Cora, Derek, you five will be responsible for keeping The Dread Doctors away from us as long as you can.”  


The five nodded, moving to the side in a second group away from the first. Figuring it best to keep everyone from getting too crowded and out of place in their designated groups.  


“And finally; the last group will consist of Jackson, Kat, Lydia, and Isaac.” Said Theo looking at the remaining four. “Jackson and Isaac, if anything happens to Kat or Lydia then our chances of stopping La Bete without killing Mason drop. So, on guard guys.”  


“Got it, protect.” Isaac nodded, giving a small smile to Lydia. “Feels like old times, only, a bigger pack.”  


“Let’s hope it doesn’t end like old times.” Lydia gave a soft, sad smile and put a hand on Isaac’s shoulder; to which he nodded in reply.  


Theo let out a small breath and looked to the crowd of people and nodded to Peter who walked over to a bag he’d brought with him, looking rather heavy even for a werewolf. “These, are frequency signals, Curtesy of Chris. From what we know about The Doctors and La Bete, they have a habit of showing up near this sort of thing, so…” he said, not finishing his statement as he tossed one to Theo, and another to Scott before slamming his own into the ground and switching it on; nodding to Scott and Theo.  


Scott gave a soft, sad smile and nodded to Theo. “Ready?”  


“As I’ll ever be…” he replied as they both nodded, slamming their own signals into the ground, switching them on.  


“So, how long do we have to wait exactly?” asked Jackson, crossing his arms and looking around, his eyebrow raised slightly; clearly the signature look of the Hales.  


“As long as we…” spoke Ethan before a loud roar broke through his words. “Never mind, not long.”  


“Then let’s get this over with.” Maryssa nodded, hiding her fear in her courage; though she knew how important fear was. And she was plenty afraid; but felt some comfort in being surrounded by these people willing to help.  


Her thoughts were shattered by two trees rustling before they split, falling to the sides as La Bete’s blue eyes lit up the darkness of the forest as he emerged from the shadows; his fangs bared as he stared down the group; looking ready to rip them all apart.  


“My word…” Peter breathed out a sigh as he shifted, his eyes glowing red.  


“Now” Jennifer spoke commanding and quickly as she looked at the other two. Maryssa and Colin nodded in compliance and closed their eyes, putting their hands together, the three of them forming a triangle with their bodies and hands as the area around them began to glow; the shape of a triangle forming around them, then another; glowing in the grass.  


“Peter! The Triangle cannot be broken!” called Colin, letting the Alphas know that it was now past the point of no return.  


Theo nodded and looked at Scott, then to Peter and nodded once more as Scott shifted, his own eyes glowing a bright red.  


***  


“Alright, they’re dealing with La Bete, so where’s those tin cans?” asked Liam as he looked around.  


“Why must you ask questions like that?” asked Lydia. “I’m perfectly fine with them Not showing up.”  


“Well, looks like they aim to displease.” Ethan replied as he heard the clicking as Liam let out a grown.  


Derek just smirked and looked at Cora. “Stay safe.”  


“You two.” she replied, quickly giving him a hug before breaking it off, shifting as her eyes turned gold. She shifted in unison with Derek; his eyes instead turning a cold, icy blue.  


Jackson nodded to Isaac. “Come on, let’s get you two away from the fight.” He said, looking over to Kat and Lydia.  


“Fine, but you’d better help them.” Kat spoke, her eyes looking over to the Alphas.  


“We are, by keeping you two out of the line of fire. You heard them, anything happens to either of you and a kid will die.” Jackson said as he moved them back with Isaac.  


Within moments of Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, and Kat moving back, They Arrived. The Dread Doctors strolled through the open field that lead up to the forest, the air around them distorted as they walked.  


Liam nodded back to Colin, despite not being able to see him; he felt like Colin knew. He took a small breath and shifted, his eyes turning golden much like the others. Ethan shifted as well, ready for whatever happened next; his eyes lighting up blue.  


Now things were about to get a lot more dangerous.  


***  


La Bete thrashed about, making a break to strike at the triangle, its human mind seeing it as the biggest threat at the current moment but it was quickly derailed by Peter; slamming his shoulder into its side, sending The Beast skidding to the side, only to be met by Scott and Theo, who moved forward; Theo sliding down as Scott jumped up; slamming his fist into La Bete’s monstrous jaw.  


“Now!” yelled Scott as he rolled to the side, Theo using his speed while La Bete was briefly reeling from Scott’s punch, he ran forward and slammed his first into La Bete’s chest; sending the Beast skidding once more.  


Though the moment of thought that La Bete was down, faded fast when he recovered; in fact; he faded. The shadows around him disbanded; forming a man with slicked back hair wearing very old time clothes. They looked as they dated back to the Beast’s first rampage.  


The three Alphas stood, watch him; surprised.  


The Man grinned. “I am, Sebastian Valet. And, do you really wish to continue this fight, one you cannot win?” he asked as he looked over to the Betas facing off against The Dread Doctors and he smirked.  


“They will die, you will die, your druids will die. It can be painless, or it can be painful. Which do you prefer?” he asked as his eyes turned their icy blue.  


“We’re not letting you kill anyone.” said Scott, speaking up first; flashing his eyes a dark red.  


“I am more powerful than an Alpha.” Sebastian spoke, giving an amused laugh. “Even one whose heart is so true.”  


“What about Three Alphas?” asked Theo.  


“Maybe, but I count two, and a monster.”  


***  


Liam skidded to the ground, wincing a bit as he saw Derek and Cora facing off against The Pathologist, the rustic, bland mask and coated figure blocked a strike from Cora and slammed his boot into Derek, sending him skidding back to meet Liam.  


“Rough night?” asked Liam as he got up, holding out a hand for Derek.  


“Shut up.”  


Liam grinned and looked back, seeing Ethan trade blows with The Geneticist; though at the moment Ethan was mostly blocking. “We need to get a hit on them.”  


“Well, what do you propose?” he asked, both of them noticing Stiles was using his magic; mostly as a shield at the moment as he looked back to Derek and Liam.  


“Help! Would be Nice!” he called  


“Working on it!” called Liam back as he looked at Derek. “How good’s your aim?”  


Derek paused and gave a bit of a grin and nodded. “Good enough.”  


“Good enough?” he replied before Derek rolled his eyes and spun Liam around and kneeled behind up, cupping his hands and Liam moved back, lightly onto them.  


“Can you hit hard enough?”  


“Hard enough” he replied with a smirk as Derek just rolled his eyes and moved his hands up at an angle; shooting Liam up into the air towards The Geneticist; Liam curving back his fist and slamming it down as he landed, connecting with The Geneticist’s mask, a loud crack being heard as the doctor was slammed through the ground. Liam was kneeling, wincing. “Fuck that hurt!” he winced, shaking his hand.  


Stiles grinned and used his powers and created a bit of fire energy on Ethan’s hand who grinned a bit and dodged the Surgeon’s swing of his cane Ethan threw his fist into the gut of The Surgeon and sent him skidding back.  


Cora smirked and grabbed The Pathologist’s arm and swung over behind him and slammed the force of her leg straight into his back sending him forward for Derek to run forward and punch him in the chest; sending the good doctor to the ground.  


The five grinned. “Down but not out; get ready.” Nodded Cora.  


***  


Kat and Lydia watched as the trio of Alphas skidded back; Sebastian standing over them with a devilish smirk.  


“We have to help them!” said Lydia looking at Isaac and Jackson.  


“If we don’t, they’ll die. I can feel it!” Kat spoke, looking concerned at the trio.  


Jackson looked at Isaac. “No, we have orders…” said Isaac, looking concerned at the trio as they got up.  


“And those orders will mean jack shit if they die. I don’t care, I’m helping so get out of my way. Or help me.” Lydia said looking at the two werewolves, fire in her eyes.  


“You heard her, Out of our way.” Said Kat  


“We, also heard we can help.” Jackson said with a small smile. “It, counts if we’re protecting them while they move them out, right?”  


Isaac nodded in agreement. “Counts.”  


Kat and Lydia smiled and ran forward, grabbing the Alpha trio. “We have to move, Now.” Lydia commanded as Scott nodded, getting to his feet; barely as he moved; helping Kat and Lydia move Theo and Peter.  


Sebastian smirked moved to advance forward and Isaac stepped forward in front of them. “You don’t want to do that.”  


“Don’t test me child.” He said, his eyes turning blue as he ran at Isaac who waited, just until he was close enough before dropping; Jackson smirking and shooting his leg up; slamming it into Sebastian’s face, skidding him back.  


“I warned him.”  


“That you did.” Jackson smiled. “Let’s go.” He said grabbing Isaac and moving him aside as Sebastian regained his footing.  


“Sneak attacks seem to be the only way we can get a damn hit on him.” Theo said, brushing himself off.  


“Theo’s right, rushing him isn’t working.”  


Peter sighed and nodded. “We need to protect the druids, just a little longer.” He said as he noticed Sebastian running to them before changing course and running for the druids.  


“No!” yelled Theo as he used his speed; slamming into Sebastian just before he reached the trio of druids.  


Scott ran over and made sure it hadn’t been broken and nodded before running and grabbing Sebastian, pulling him off of Theo before tossing him back against a tree at the forest line.  


“That was close.”  


Isaac nodded in agreement with Peter as he looked at the Alpha. “We’ve got the Banshees, go.”  


Peter complied and gave a soft smile to Kat before running over. “Think that throw did it?”  


“Did what? Make him mad?” asked Scott as Sebastian recovered, re-shifting into The Beast.  


“Oh, no, I know that. I was hoping it bought us a moment with a broken spine but doesn’t appear that stops him.”  


Sebastian, in his newly shifted wolf form barreled toward the Banshees, his roar forcing the Banshees and their protective detail to cover their ears.  


“No!” yelled Peter as he and Scott ran over to the four. At that moment, Peter could have sworn the beast smirked as it changed course faster than they could move back and headed for Theo and the druids.  


“Theo!” yelled Scott as Theo held his arms out in front of the druids, stopping a swipe from slashing Jennifer and Colin’s back. Theo faded for a moment, dropping.  


Liam and Ethan turned and ran over. “No!” they said, trying to reach him in time as Sebastian went to take another swipe at the druids; only before it could connect, there was a small skid as a shield went up.  


Derek, Cora, and Stiles ran over, each of them seeing Aleksi barely blocking the druids and Theo; protected behind a shield.  


“Get…Away…From…Them…” he said, struggling to hold the shield.  


***  


“See, I told you this would be fun!” grinned Victor, watching the display; taking in the energy of the feast he’d been waiting for.  


Titan shook his head. “You’re insane, and they need our help.”  


“Why, we get fed, no matter what. Why, why would you help them?” he asked curiously, staring at the other Nogitsune. “You don’t even know half of them.”  


“Because, maybe it’s time a Nogitsune did something good for a change…” he replied as he closed his eyes, boosting the shield of Aleksi.  


“Holy shit…” muttered Peter, watching the shield grow in power. “He’s doing it…”  


Aleksi looked amazed himself as La Bete slammed harder against the shield.  


“He can’t hold it forever; we need a plan.” Scott said, not taking his eyes off of Aleksi or Theo.  


Kat glared at the beast, and pulled out Belasko’s Talons. “Theo gave me these to hold. Theo has to be the one to use them.”  


“That, might not be possible.” Replied Lydia.  


“He’s not dead, he’s not. Okay? This was his plan, he said no one dies, he’s not dead. Scott, Peter, do something.”  


Isaac looked at Aleksi. “We need to get Aleksi out of here. Why is he even here?” he asked.  


“He might have seen my phone; I was with him before this started.” Stiles said, jogging over.  


Victor took a moment and watched Titan, then watched Aleksi; they were both struggling. “Why…” he said quietly, feeling Titan’s aura, not able to understand at the moment. He wasn’t able to understand himself at the moment either, strangely he’d seen all of their auras; the fear in them the disorder, but he’d also seen the hope. Victor was getting everything he wanted out of this feast and Titan should be too. Only, why did he still feel so empty?  


Victor paused, looking at Titan. “I…” he said, able to finish his sentence before he waved his hand; a fist shooting out of the shield; slamming La Bete back.  


Titan moved his hands and looked back to Victor. “Not one word. I did it to help another fox.” He said sternly.  


“Thank you.” Titan said giving him a small nod.  


***  


Jackson and Scott ran over, the two grabbing both Aleski and Theo and dragging them away.  


“Hey, hey you alive?” asked Scott, looking at Theo who slowly nodded, three large gashes in his chest.  


“B-barely…” winced Theo as he pulled himself up.  


“Can you continue?”  


“Damn straight.” He said, breathing a bit heavy as it slowly healed.  


Peter and Scott nodded as La Bete rose once more. “What are we going to do? The Druids said it’d take at least another five minutes.”  


Cora looked at Peter. “Hey, this looked important. I grabbed it from the tin man leader.” She said, holding up a Cane, twisting it revealing a sword with markings on it.  


“I’ve seen that, the last time I screamed, I saw that.” Lydia said, looking at that. “I think, I think the sword can kill it, but I think it would also kill Mason.”  


“Well, Sebastian, doesn’t know that we won’t use it…” said Scott smirking. “Let’s play Fetch, Liam! Go long!” he yelled as La Bete noticed the cane.  


Scott threw it to Liam across the field, Liam jumping up and catching it, La Bete changing course, barreling toward of him. Liam fairly quickly getting the idea. “Ethan!” he smirked; sending it soaring toward the beta.  


Ethan smirked, catching It easily as La Bete stopped, glaring at Ethan with his own icy blue eyes. Ethan snickered, waving it in his hand as La Bete ran toward Ethan who let the Beast get close enough. “Bad dog.” He said slamming it into him before rolling to the side. “Jackson!”  


Jackson’s ears perked up as Ethan threw the cane, Jackson easily catching it. “Good throw” he grinned as he held it up as Sebastian returned to his human form and glared at them.  


“Give. Me. That. Cane.” He spoke, his voice commanding like an Alpha.  


“Sorry, but we’re all out of time.” Jackson nodded over to The Druid Trio who had moved from their triangle.  


“Fuck that sucked…” winced Colin.  


“Work to be done kids.” Replied Jennifer as she held up both hands.  


“Now!” yelled Maryssa as Sebastian glared, reforming into his monstrous form.  


“What, Good, Were, You!” his rough, booming voice yelled to the Dread Doctors who were we getting to their feet. “Get. The. Cane!” he roared  


Kat smiled, handing Theo the Talons. “You know what to do.” he nodded to her, giving her a small smile before running off with them.  


The Doctors moved forward, each of them running for the cane.  


Jackson saw the Pathologist running forward but before he could move; Derek and Cora on either side of him just smiled as Jackson smirked and moved out of the way.  


The Hale Siblings looked at each other and shrugged, sticking their legs out, each of them tripping The Pathologist; sending him skidding.  


“That worked?” asked Derek.  


“I know, I’m just as surprised.”  


Jackson snickered and shrugged, tossing the cane to Derek who unsheathed the sword and slammed it through the mask of The Pathologist; killing him.  


“One Down.” said Derek as the threw the Cane to Liam who nodded at Ethan as they both had The Geneticist and La Bete running toward them.  


“Time to move.”  


Ethan nodded in agreement and ran to the side, The Geneticist shooting lightning bolts at Ethan who tuck and rolled before he was blasted back.  


“Ethan!” yelled Theo as he ran over, checking him over.  


“I’m fine…” he groaned. “Finish this up will you?”  


“It’s not from lack of trying.” Theo replied as he nodded; looking at Isaac and Peter.  


Isaac and Peter ran up to Liam and grabbed the Cane. “My heroes” grinned Liam as he ran to the side with Isaac; Peter unsheathed the Cane and tossed it; it running straight through the Geneticists’ head; dropping her to the ground.  


“Useless!” bellowed La Bete.  


“Someone’s mad.” Stiles smirked.  


“Yeah well, he’s going to hate this next part.” said Maryssa as she nodded to Colin and Jennifer who blasted three conjoining blasts of energy at La Bete; slamming into his chest as he tried to fight the blast; stepping forward.  


Jennifer and the druids kept their stance as she looked over to Theo. “Mr. Raeken, I believe it’s now or never.”  


“I agree, Scott, cover me.”  


Scott nodded and ran forward with Theo who rolled to the side to avoid a blast of electromagnetic energy from the last remaining Dread Doctor. Scott swerved to the side and ran at the Doctor; slamming into his chest with his shoulder.  


“N-no!” his deep, robotic voice spoke as he hit the ground.  


Theo ran forward, dodging the druid’s blast and looked at La Bete.  


“We. Could. Be. Alphas. Together.” He spoke, rough and struggling.  


“I count three Alphas, and a monster.” retorted Theo as he slammed his hands; connected to Belasko’s claws into La Bete’s chest and gripped as the druid blast stopped.  


“Now!” yelled Colin as everyone turned their heads.  


Kat and Lydia screamed Mason’s name; the combined force of two Banshees ripped apart the shadows around Sebastian, deforming him, and La Bete; the shadows forming in Theo’s hand, holding them tight.  


Mason dropped to the ground, every wolf around could hear the heartbeat beating slowly; but beating. He was alive.  


Colin and Maryssa nodded to the other and used their abilities to rip La Bete’s plain werewolf power and his human/monstrous power side apart as Theo let go, both sides to him contained in two separate spheres.  


Theo walked over, taking a small breath as he ran the talons through the sphere and the power; absorbing it as his eyes shifted from a golden yellow; to a dark red as he power faded he smiled; shaking a bit. “I’m...” he said, unable to finish his sentence as La Bete’s monstrous side thrashed around its small prison.  


The Surgeon laughed. “It is stronger even without its Alpha abilities.”  


Scott glared, his eyes flaring red as he slammed his fist into The Surgeon’s mask; knocking him out.  


“He’s right…we can’t hold him.” Said Jennifer as she tried to contribute her abilities but the sphere shattered and the power flew straight into the Surgeon who sat up instantly and threw Scott across the ground and started to run into the forest.  


“Oh no you don’t.” said Theo as he ran after him.  
“Wait for us!” yelled Scott as he recovered, everyone running after the two; pursuing them.  


Maryssa looked around as she ran. “He’s headed for the Nemeton.” She spoke.  


“The Cane will kill it if we can get it down again.” Liam replied, holding up the Cane and sword, having retrieved the sword.  


They chased after him but when they arrived, they’d reached Sebastian standing on the Nemeton; pouring his energy into the tree.  


“No…No!” yelled Jennifer. “That toxic of power…” she shook her head. “The events will be catastrophic.”  


“And if we kill him?” asked Jackson.  


“I…I…I don’t know…” she replied, watching the transfer of power.  


“Do it, kill him.” Said Derek quickly.  


“And what If that just makes things worse?” asked Stiles  


“We don’t have a choice…” said Peter as he looked to Scott and Theo who both took a breath and nodded.  


Liam tossed Theo the sword as Derek and Scott ran up and jumped; grabbing his arms and pinning them back as he struggled and thrashed.  


Theo took aim and threw the sword, it soared through the air and slammed into Sebastian’s chest; as he stopped moving; Scott and Derek let go as he dropped; the sword lighting up before exploding.  


“Does, that mean we won?” asked Colin as the sky got darker; clouds rolling in. “This…doesn’t feel like winning.”  


After a moment; a bolt of lightning struck the Nemeton; blasting Derek and Scott to the side and incinerating the body as lightning struck the trees around them.  


Jennifer shook her head. “No…no…we…were too late…” she said closing her eyes as a man, dressed all in black appeared; his face ripped apart but clear it was just a mask on top of Nemeton.  


Everyone moved to back up when they heard barking; men stood behind them; their bodies on fire; each of them wearing collars.  


“Hellhounds…” said Ethan quietly.  


“Welcome, to The Wild Hunt. A Portal has been opened between the Faerie Realm and Your world and We are its protectors. We are the Hunters and You have threatened our world and now you all must be eliminated.” He spoked harshly but calmly.  


“You’re insane…” said Jackson. “We didn’t threaten you, a psychopath opened that portal, not us.”  


“Not my problem. It was Opened. I am Here. And Our Hunt will commence; My riders will descend as will their dogs and we shall claim this realm like many before you who have opened our portal. You brought this on yourself.”  


“Bullshit, can’t justify killing us because someone else opened your portal.” Snapped Theo.  


“But I can. And, I won’t kill all of you. Some of you will be enslaved like our dogs behind you or, other useful tasks. However, we will descend and you cannot stop us.” He laughed.  


“That’s what they said about La Bete.” Said Isaac.  


“Yeah, and uh, he’s kind of dead.” Spoke Stiles.  


“We’ll see. My Hellhounds and My Hunters will enter this realm soon. Give you all a sporting chance. If we didn’t, what fun would the Hunt be?” he asked before he vanished.  


Scott and Derek moved back over to the crowd, looking at them as everyone looked at each other. Unsure of what to do next. Though, one thing was clear.  


No one, had any idea what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Here marks the beginning of our own Season Six where canon will be considered and used but not fully implemented. Members are welcome to join and you can check us out here [BeaconHillsCrossing](http://www.beaconhillscrossing.tumblr.com)


End file.
